


Scars and hair ties

by WeStanAKlanceFic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Substance Use, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStanAKlanceFic/pseuds/WeStanAKlanceFic
Summary: My heart is made of glass,My mind of stone,I can't forgive your lies,But I'll always remember your scars and hair ties:::::Lance is a transfer student from Cuba to America, as he attends his new high school he meets a witch who changes his life





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey ya'll!  
> This is my first fic so please be gentle :')

Page one:   
Chapter one  
Lance POV:  
“It’s OK, no need to freak out, It’s not like you’re transferring in the middle of high school, wait, that’s exactly what it is!”Lance thought to himself while getting out of his older sister’s car,   
‘’OK, have fun, get some friends and don’t do anything stupid!’’ Veronica said,   
“OK mamá! Lance teased, “K byee” Veronica said while driving away slowly.   
“I wanted to be confident, carefree, walk in there like I own the place but shit, I’m terrified, I know 0 people, I don’t even know my own schedule!”  
Lance’s head was exploding with thoughts while he was slowly entering the school’s main cortyard. The school was massive, it was a U shaped building with the main cortyard in the middle , it was fancy af, Lance had no idea how he even got in. When he arrived in the cortyard ha found an empty bench to sit on, contemplating his life choices or just planning out how he is going to ask someone for directions to the secretary’s office, who knows? Could be both. He was so lost in his ouw thoughts that he didn’t even hear the bell ring, everyone just started walking in the building and Lance’s anxiety was hitting him like a bus  
“Oh God what do I do??! Umm?? Just walk in God damnit Lance!” And so he did. Lance walked in with a concerned/confused look on his face, the exact opposite to what he wanted, great. He was extremely overwhelmed, but he somehow got the courage to pick a random person to ask for directions.   
“Excuse me, um hi I’m new here, could you be so kind to tell me where the secretary’s office is?” he asked a tall blue-haired girl, “Sure thing, it’s on the west wing on the second floor, to the right” she replied  
“Thank you so much!”, “No problem”. As Lance made his way to get his schedule the school was filled with people chatting and heading to theire clases. Lance was waiting for his schedule in front of the secretary’s office when all of a sudden he spotted a small brown book


	2. Hotter than hell

Page one  
Chapter two  
Lance POV  
“What the fuck just happened!?! Let’s quickly recap, I found some satanic ass book on the ground expecting that it belonged to some emo ass kid, but then the fucking hottest guy shows up, takes it and boopes my nose?!? Ok, ok, ok I’m freaking out, again, I need to see him again”,  
“Mr. Mcclain?” “Yes I’m here! I’m coming!” Lance’s thought process was interrupted by the secretary.   
“Finally” he sighed in relief while heading to his first class. Only to be interrupted by a sharp pain on his forehead   
“Ow! What the fuck!” “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! I was rushing to class, I didn’t see where I was going, o.m.g. I’m so stupid, and SORRY! I’m so sorry!”the girl kept rambling until Lance stopped her  
“No, no, it’s ok! I wasn’t paying attention where I was going, it’s all my fault”,   
“Oh, ok, but I’m still sorry, and are you new? I haven’t seen you here before” she asked,   
“Yeah, this is my first day actually” Lance replied while scratching the back of his head,   
“Oh nice! I’ll show you around, what’s your first class?”   
“Um, geometry?”   
“Oh same! That’s great, follow me, I’m Romelle b.t.w.”   
Romelle said while grabbing Lance’s wrist and heading to their first class of the day.   
“So, how do you like it here?” Romelle asked,   
“It’s very nice, but not what I expected at all” Lance replied,   
“How so?”   
“Well, when I first applied here, it sounded so fancy and high-end, but it’s pretty chill here”,  
“This place isn’t fancy at all!” Romelle chuckled   
“Yeah it is! Well at least it’s better than my last school”,   
“Ok we’re here!”,   
“Who’s the teacher here? Are they harsh?” Lance asked,   
“Shiro? Hell nah” Romelle scoffed,   
“Shiro?” Lance was confused as usual,   
“Takashi Shirogane, he’s the main math teacher here, everyone just calls him Mr. Shiro” Romelle explained   
“Oh nice, well, shall we go inside?” “We shall”.  
…  
“How the fuck does he make geometry interesting! I usually hate math! And why is he low-key hot tho?” Lance asked Romelle,   
“He’s magical, and back off he has a man”   
“Wait, what?”   
“He’s married bro, also, he’s way out of your league” Romelle replied while looking at Lance’s schedule,   
“Ouch ok” Lance exclaimed while grabbing his chest,  
“Oh how accurate, your next class is drama, drama queen”   
“Wow rude”,   
“Ok I’m off to geography, uggghhh I hate it so much, don’t embarrass yourself to hard, cya” Romelle said while walking towards her next class,   
“Why does everyone keep telling me that” Lance yelled back while looking at his schedule for directions to the auditorium.   
“Ah drama class, my favorite” Lance thought to himself while walking in to the auditorium. He was looking around when a certain someone caught his eye, it was him, IT WAS HIM! Lance started to freak out but he didn’t know why, what was he going to do? Say? How was he going to act? His heart was racing when all of a sudden, he looked at him, and smiled, fuck, Lance was a very, very bright shade of red.


	3. Ready or not...

Page one  
Chapter three  
Lance POV  
“Ok class!” a man spoke from behind the big velvet curtain on the main stage interrupting any and all conversations,   
“Come up to the stage children!” the ginger man said, and everyone proceeded to get on stage and sit in a circle on the floor because reasons.   
“So, today we will be practicing lines from “Romeo and Juliet” for the next school play” the teacher said while handing out the scripts to everyone,   
“I will be pairing everyone so listen up! The pairs are: Ezor & Marco, Allura & Matt, Adam & Ryan, Hunk & Shay and Keith & Lance, now you may disperse on the main stage with your partner”. Everyone sat with their partners, and Lance was just confused,   
“Who the fuck is Keith?” “Oh no… fuck…fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he thought immediately after seeing him approach.   
“Hey, I’m Keith” he said while reaching his hand out with a very cute smile,   
“Um, h-hey I-I’m Lance” Lance said while quickly shaking Keith’s hand, it was almost aggressive how fast it was, Keith just raised an eyebrow and chuckled, as he was sitting down, he asked   
“So, would you like to be Romeo or Juliet?”   
“Uh, either is fine, you chose”,   
“Ok Romeo~” Lance gulped.

…

“Romeo!”,   
“My dear?”   
“At what o’clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?”,   
“At the hour of nine”   
“I will not fail: ’tis twenty years till then I forgot why I did call thee back”   
“Let me stand here till thou remember it!”,   
“I shall forget, to have thee still stand here, remember how I love thy company~”,   
“Um, a-and I’ll stay, t-to have thee still f-forget, forgetting any other home but this”.   
Lance was beyond flustered, he couldn’t take it anymore, but thank god the bell rang, he basically ran out of the auditorium. Lance bursts through the big double doors almost hitting Romelle in the face   
“Woah, you ok?” she asked,   
“NO!” Lance said while grabbing Romelle’s wrist and dragging her to the janitor’s closet,   
“Are we about to make out? What is happening?” Romelle joked and Lance looked her dead serious in the face and said   
“Who is Keith?”,   
“Keith Kogane?”   
“I’m asking you!”   
“Is he kind of short, black hair, mullet form?” she asked   
“Yes! Who is he?”   
“What do you meeeaaann???” Romelle was very confused until it clicked “Wait, do you like him???” she said while poking Lance’s cheek,   
“No! No I don’t! I’m just… asking” Lance said wile lightly blushing   
“I mean, when I said Shiro was out of your league, you can’t even imagine how far Keith is!”   
“Stooop!” Lance groaned and put his face in his hands,   
“Look, I’ll help you get in his friend group if you talk me up to his friend Allura…”,   
“Really? Wait, Allura?” Lance smirked and Romelle just shrugged “Anyway, thank yooouu!”

…

Lunch period just started, Lance and Romelle have devised a plan to get into what the call “The cool kid squad”, their master plan was:   
“Ok, so, you’re going to walk up to their table and say you have nowhere else to sit because ya know, your new”,   
“Great plan Romelle” Lance said sarcastically,   
“Well it’s the only one we have so goooo!” Romelle said while pushing Lance to their table.   
“Ok, you can do this, just be cool, don’t embarrass yourself” Lance thought,   
“Um, hey” he said while awkwardly standing at their table   
“Oh hey Romeo~” Keith said,  
“Hah, yeah, I don’t have anywhere to sit, so, can I sit here?”,   
“Sure thing” a short ginger girl said while adjusting her glasses, “Thank you so much!” Lance said nervously and sat down in-between Keith and a girl he supposes is Allura from Romelle’s description.   
“So Romeo, this is Allura, Hunk, Pidge and her brother Matt” Keith said and everyone said some variation of hi/hey and continued with their conversation   
“So, the Star Wars franchise, yay or nay?” Pidge asked, “Nope” Keith and Allura said,   
“I kind of like it” Matt said   
“Yeah same” Hunk added,   
“Well shit, Lance break the tie” Pidge said,   
“Um, I’m gonna have to agree with Keith and Allura, they kind of suck now”   
“That’s my man!” Keith said and bumped Lance with his elbow,   
“Um, yeah” Lance said while slightly blushing

…

“Ugh! Enough with Star Wars!” Allura complained,   
“Lance, tell us something about yourself” she asked,   
“Fuck” Lance thought,  
“Well, what would you like to know?” “Where did you transfer from?”  
“Well I’m originally from Cuba, I grew up there, went to primary school and the first two years of high school, and here we are now”,   
“Knew it” Keith said,   
“How the hell did you know that?” Pidge asked,  
“I knew it from the first time I laid my eyes on him”,   
“Pfffttt” everyone started laughing but Lance,   
“Sorry Romeo, it’s an inside joke”   
“Oh ok”. The bell rang and everyone started getting up from their seats and heading to class, Lance was the first to leave, he was walking aimlessly because his head was such a mess of feelings that he couldn’t even read his schedule,   
“Hey! Hold up!”, he heard a familiar voice,   
“Where we headin’ to?” Keith said while draping his arms around Lance’s neck and looking over his shoulder at the schedule, Keith’s face was so close, his words like songs in Lance’s ears, he almost fainted.  
“Um, I-I’ve got English n-now”   
“Oh nice same, we’re totally sitting together~” Keith knew exactly what he was doing,   
“Oh s-sure thing”.   
“Will this day ever end?! I need to recharge from every-fuckin-thing that happened today, my head is a blur” Lance thought to himself.

…

As the bell rang for the end of the school day, everyone packed their things and casually started walking out, but Lance, Lance basically ran out of school. He was approaching Veronica’s car when he heard someone   
“Hey!!!” it was Keith “See you tomorrow Romeo?” he teased,   
“Yeh” Lance said and waved awkwardly, and Keith just face palmed. He let out a huge sigh as he closed the door of the car, Veronica turned to him and cheekily said:   
“Sooo…?”


	4. Bitter, sweet

Page one  
Chapter four  
Lance POV  
“Ugh, do we have to talk about this now?” “Um yes?! It was your first day! Also who is that boy? Hmm?”  
she teased, “Shut up! It’s nothing, I mean, he’s nothing, I mean, not nothing, wait, ugh never mind!” “Ok just start from the beginning” “So long story short-” “A, ah, no, no, no, nope, I need all the tea” “Ugh you’re so annoying sometimes, so basically…”  
…  
“I missed my bed so much, even tho I was only gone for a couple of hours, but still!”  
Lance thought while shutting his bedroom door and plopping on his bed. As he was just lying there he heard his phone buzz,  
Ell, 2:34, Heey Lance  
Loverboy, 2:34, Ey Ell, what’s up?  
Ell, 2:35, Wanna hang out? I know we just saw each other but I’m thirsty for tea >:3c  
Loverboy, 2:35, Ughhh I don’t wanna go anywhere rn, can you just come over?  
Ell, 2:35, I mean sure? Send yo info  
“Mamá!”  
Lance yelled from his room, “Can i have a friend over?” “Sure thing el cariño” “Thank you mamá!”.  
“Ok, now, I need to clean up a bit” Lance thought while standing in an apsolute mess of a room. After 15 minutes of shoving clothes in places, Lance got a text  
Elle, 2:51, Almost there, I’ll be there in like a minute  
Loverboy, 2:51, Ok  
Lance got up and went downstairs to wait for Romelle, he was on his pone in front of the door untill he heard a few knocks,  
“Hey Romelle” “Hiii” she said and hugged Lance, “So, shall we go up to my room?” “We sha-”  
she wasn interupted by Lance’s mother “Hello dear, so glad to have you over” she said and grabbed Romelle’s hand, “Its my pleasure Mrs. McClain” “Oh nonsense, call me Camila” “Ok mamá, we’re going now!” Lance said and dragged Romelle upstairs, “Great to meet you Romelle!” Camila said.  
“Your mom is nice” Romelle said while siting down on Lance’s blue armchair “She’s a lot, and sorry about all that” “Don’t apologise, she’s nice unlike your rude ass” “Wow rude”, “Anyway! Sooo, you and Keith” Romelle winked “Stop! Nothing happened! And I don’t like him like that” “Oh yeah, you like him a lot more~” “I’m gonna kick you out” “Ok ok fine, how was lunch” “I was pretty fun actually, we talked abou-” “I don’t care, did you say something about me to Allura?” “Oh shit sorry! I completely forgot” “I’m actually going to murder you” Romelle said and hit Lance in the shoulder “Ow I’m sorry! Next time! I promise!” “No need to promise, I’m going with you next time”. Lance and Romelle spent the rest of the day laughing and playing video games, Lance really enjoyed it. “Thanks for coming Romelle, I really needed the chill time” “No problem, any time”, “Bye bitch!” “Byee hoe!”. “Mamá! I’m skipping movie night, I’m really tired” “You sure?” “Yea” “Ok sleep well!” “Night mamá”.  
Before he went to sleep, Lance posted a picture of him and Romelle on Instagram, watched a few Youtube videos before falling asleep.  
…  
Lance jolted up upon hearing his alarm, he sat up and turned it off, it was 6:30 “Uggghhh” he groaned and got up, mad his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen only to find a very sleep deprived Veronica  
“Where the hell were you the entire night?” Lance asked while grabbing a cup of coffee, “I was at Acxa’s place” “OoOoh are you two a thing yet?” “Honestly, I don’t even know, I think?” “Just get married already” “Ha ha very funny, and you? I saw that boy yesterday, ya know the one that calls you Romeo? He’s cute~” “Shut up! We’re just friends!” Lance blushed “Sure~” “I can’t hear you because I’m leaving byyyyeee” Lance said while going to get his bag and heading out “You sure you don’t wanna ride?” “No thanks bye!”  
Lance slammed the door a little harder than he meant to. He was at the bus stop just looking at his phone when he heard a voice, “Lance! Heey!” Pidge yelled from across the street “Oh hey Pidge, you live near here?” “Yeah I’m just down the street” “Wait, are you Katie Holt?” “It’s Pidge, and why??” “Dude we live like right next to each other” “Um what? The people next to us are the McClains” “Lance McClain at your service” Lance bowed down “Oh shit nice”. The bus arrived and they both got on and met up with Hunk and Romelle, “You guys now Romelle right?” “Yeah we’ve ran into each other in the hall a couple of times” Hunk answered, “Nice”.  
…  
“Ok so, Pidge, Romelle and I have history first period, and… Hunk, Matt and Allura have physics?”, “Keith and I have a lot of chemistry”  
Allura said, “We know~” Pidge smirked and everyone else chuckled, except Lance, Lance just felt a sharp pain, he didn’t know how, he didn’t know why, but he did feel it. “It was just that Allura and Keith were a thing, that was….. fine”,  
“Ok squad, disperse!” Keith cheered. History was fine, algebra was ok, geography was boring, lunch was quiet, English was ok, chem was boring, but then came the last class of the day, biology, a class where Keith and Lance sat together. It was awkward, Lance made it awkward, it wasn’t helping that they were just about to get paired for an assignment. Lance really wished that Romelle was in his class, but no, it was only Keith~.  
“Hey! Wait up Romeo!” “What is it Keith?” “Look, we’re partners, so, we have to work on the project, ya know, together? So…” Keith said while pulling a marker from his pocket and writing something on Lance’s wrist “Text me when you’re available~” and he just walked away, once again, leaving Lance flustered as hell.  
“But, doesn’t he have a girlfriend? Why would he give me his number? Dumbass, it’s for the project, and also you don’t like him like that” Lance thought while gripping his wrist. He got on the bus just on time, he’s always late, and sat next to Romelle  
“Hey Ell” “Lance, are you ok? You’ve been really quiet today” “It’s nothing, I’m ok” “If something is wrong, feel free to tell m- woah woah wait a sec, did you get digits?!?!” Romelle asked and grabbed Lance’s wrist “Holy shit you did!!” “Shhh! The entire bus doesn’t need to know” “Who’s is it???” “It’s Keith’s! Calm down” “OMG!! I knew you two were a thing!” Romelle squealed “We’re not! It’s for a biology project!” “Still!” “Plus he’s taken” Lance said under his breath “What was that?” “Nothing”.


	5. Witch bitch

Page one  
Chapter five  
Lance POV  
“Hey Lance ca I borrow a-” Veronica walked in Lance’s room and cut herself off, Lance was intensely staring at his phone.  
“Um, hello? Earth to Lance?”  
“Help me”  
“What??”  
“I don’t know what to say!” Lance said while laying down on his bed  
“To who?”  
“Keith!”  
“Holy shit you got his number?!?!”  
“He gave it to me for a bio project, calm down!”  
“But you still got his number” Veronica said sassily while leaning on to the door frame  
“Just help me, jeez!”  
“Sorry bro, no can do, guys? Not my department”  
“Ronny!” Lance whined  
“Sorry” Veronica shrugged and took Lance’s charger.  
“Be cool, don’t worry it’s not like you like him, just casual friend talk, but it’s Keith, Keith fucking Kogane!” Lance thought right before hitting send  
Loverboy, 4:13 Yo  
Keith, 4:15 i can already tell who this is, you’re so predictable  
Loverboy, 4:15 Hah yeah…  
Keith, 4:16 so, what brings you?  
Loverboy, 4:16 About the bio project? I was hoping we could meet up today?  
Keith, 4:18 today? wow someone must like biology  
Loverboy, 4:18 Yeah, biology…  
“Why the fuck did I say that??”  
Keith, 4:19 good to know  
Loverboy, 4:19 So, I was thinking your place? Mine’s kind of a mess   
Keith, 4:19 i’ll send you my info  
“I’m going to Keith’s house, shit I don’t own anything nice, he must live in a palace, he’s rich right? The popular rich kid stereotype, oh god I’m overthinking this” Lance thought while digging through a pile of clothes. He decides on a navy blue button-up and some skinny jeans, that’s casual but still kind of fancy, right? Sure.  
Loverboy, 4:36 I’ll be there in 15  
Keith, 4:38 i’ll be waiting  
“Veronica!”  
“Whaaaat?!”  
“Can you drive me somewhere?”  
“Sure thing! Tell me when you’re ready!”  
“I’m ready!”  
“Already???”  
“Yesss” Yelling was common in the McClain household it’s just how they talk.  
“Where we heading to?”  
“Uhhh, St. Glara street”  
“Got it, wait, why are you going there?”  
“I’m going to a friend’s house, for a project”  
“Who’s the friend?”  
“It’s not important…”  
“Oh my god!! Its Keith!!”  
How the hell did she know?  
“Shut up! So what?!” Lance blushed,  
“Omg Lance it’s so- never mind, forget about it”  
“Ugghh!” Lance whined.  
“Are we there yet??”  
“Yep, we’ve been in front of their building for like 5 minutes now”  
“Oh, well thanks I guess?”  
“Anytime, just call me when you want me to pick you up”  
“Sure” Lance said while getting out of Veronica’s car.  
“Ugh, apartment number 68?!?!” Lance whined, Keith’s apartment complex had 4 stories, fun. Don’t get him wrong, Lance was very athletic and in good shape, bud man did he hate stairs.  
“Number 65, 66, 67 aaannndd, number 68” Lance said extremely out of breath, “Ok, I need to compose myself” Lance said while letting out a big sigh and straightening his shirt. Apparently, Keith wasn’t the popular rich kid, he was just the popular kid, cause this apartment complex sucks.  
“Ok, just be cool, no need to be nervous” Lance said and proceeded to knock on the door, like three seconds later he heard a faint “Coming!” from the inside, but it wasn’t Keith’s voice, what happened next, it was very unexpected.  
The door opened and, it was, “Mr. Shirogane??”  
“Lance…?”  
“What are you doing here?!”  
“I should be asking you! I live here!?”  
“But-” Lance was cut off,  
“Knock it off Shiro” Keith said,  
“Keith! You didn’t tell me we were having company!” Shiro whisper-yelled, “I didn’t even have time to tidy up!”  
“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you, Lance just, come here” Keith said and dragged Lance upstairs by his forearm.  
I guess they were pretty rich, cause they had and upstairs?  
“Why the hell does Mr. Shirogane live with you?!”  
“He gives me private lessons~”  
“What!”  
“Kidding, dork” Keith chuckled,  
I like his laugh, NO, no I don’t  
“Ohhh, thank god”  
“Well, now you know, Romeo”.  
As they entered Keith’s room, Lance was amazed, Keith’s room was tiny and cramped, he had loads of plants and books, like, a lot, there was a bed in the corner, a big desk covered in candles and some kind of weird small papers, it was really cozy and it kind of felt, magical.  
“Welcome to the greenhouse, that’s what I call my room sometimes”  
Keith joked,  
“Woah, that’s a lot of plants, also why does it smell like weed in here?”  
“It’s sage, calm down, also maybe a tiny, small, teeny bit of weed”  
“I knew it~”  
“Ok, let’s not get off topic, what were you thinking about the project?”  
“First of all, weed is technically biology, and second of all, I was thinking maybe a PowerPoint?”  
“A PowerPoint? That’s so lazy! I think we should make it an art project” Keith suggested,  
“I’m shit at art, no way!”  
“Come on, you’ll be fine, you have me to help~” Keith leaned on Lance, making him blush,  
“O-Ok, h-have it your way”  
“Even if you said no, it’d still be my way” Keith teased,  
“Hey!”  
…  
After an hour or so, Lance was sitting on Keith’s bed writing down notes, and Keith was sitting on the floor painting on the big graph paper.  
“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you” Lance broke the silence,  
“Go ahead”  
“What’s with all the plants, candles, weird symbols and shit?”  
“Don’t worry about it, the less you know, the better”  
“I’m scared now, are you going to murder me??”  
“Yes, yes I am!” Keith yelled and threw a bundle of sage at Lance, scaring the shit out of him,  
“Omg, I think you gave me a heart attack, and now I’m dying!” Lance said and dramatically fell onto the bed while grabbing his chest,  
“You’re such a dweeb” Keith chuckled,  
“Why thank you”  
“Not a compliment btw”  
“Rude”  
“Let’s just get back to the project, why don’t we?”  
“Yeah we should probably do that”.  
…  
“I’m telling you! Chunky is waaay better!”  
“Hell no, smooth is the best!”  
“You’re so annoying sometimes”  
“Thank you! I know!”  
“Speaking of, I’m gonna go get some”  
“Which one do you have?”  
“The best one”  
“Smooth?”  
“No~”  
“Nooooo”.  
As Keith left the room, Lance plopped down on his bed, it smells nice, ew no, that’s weird, he shook his head and proceeded to check his phone.  
“Holy shit!!”, 27 unread messages, “Shit, shit, shit, shit!!”, Lance frantically got up, “Keith! I gotta go!”  
“What? Why?”  
“It’s one-fucking-am!”  
“Oh shit, I must’ve lost track of time”  
“Ok sorry bye!”  
“Sorry?”.  
“This is bad, really bad, this is very really so bad! Mamá is gonna kill me!!”


End file.
